Various metal casting processes, such as investment (or "lost wax") casting are well known for the fabrication of metal objects. This process requires several steps, the first of which is to create or provide a pattern or shape to be replicated. The pattern, often made of wax, is used to make a mold that is then used to form cast metal articles.
Typically, several wax patterns are joined together on a wax "tree" to enable the simultaneous manufacture of several parts. The tree is a solid wax tube that has side walls to which a stem of each wax pattern is joined to form a cluster. The wax tree defines what will become a gate leading to passages for allowing molten metal to travel through the mold to each cluster and part pattern. Once all of the wax patterns are joined to the wax tree, the cluster is coated with one or more coats of a refractory by dipping the wax pattern-tree assembly in a ceramic slurry. After the slurry dries, fabrication of a shell or mold is completed by heating the slurry coated wax to cure or harden the ceramic, and to melt out the solid wax patterns and the wax tree. Molten metal is then poured into the shell so that it fills each of the cavities formerly occupied by the wax patterns and the wax tree. After the metal has cooled and hardened, the shell is fractured and removed, and the cast metal parts are severed from the metal tree. The cast parts are then subjected to post-machining, grinding off the gates, bead blasting, and polishing, as required.
With respect to medical implants, such as joint prosthesis components, it has been discovered that texturing or roughening the surface of a cast metal implant can improve the interface and fixation between the implant and the bone, with or without bone cement. The creation of a roughened surface on an implant, whether it was investment cast or forged, is typically one of the last steps in the manufacturing process of the component. Known methods for obtaining a roughened surface include grit-blasting, grinding, direct machining, laser etching, and sintering of beads to the surface of the implant.
Known surface texturing techniques, however, have severe short-comings with respect to manufacturing speed, efficiency, and cost, as well as structural limitations and deficiencies. For example, if the surface of the implant is improperly roughened, the near finished implant must be discarded. Depending on the alloy used to fabricate the implant and the size of the implant, the creation of unacceptable texturing can significantly increase manufacturing cost. The creation of a textured surface requires a skilled craftsperson. Therefore, for other than simple, uniform texturing, precise replication of a particular configuration is difficult to achieve ink even limited production quantities. Furthermore, known surface texturing techniques are incapable of creating certain complex shapes and patterns, such as undercutting, which foster bone ingrowth and more secure fixation. Yet another disadvantage of known techniques for texturing a previously-cast implant is that the application of texturing materials, such as with a plasma-spray process results in an imperfect bond between the sprayed-on material and the implant which can lead to abrasive detachment and weak substrate coating interfaces. Similarly, sintering beads on a surface causes loss of favorable mechanical properties of the implant.